1. Field of Invention
The present invention is an apparatus for elevating and transporting patients who are unable to move under their own power, which invention is of adjustable height, width, and length and is easily assembled for use and disassembled for storage or transport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patient lifts of various types are known in the prior art. Disadvantages of the prior art lifts include patient discomfort in the positioning of the apparatus, difficulty in assembling and disassembling the apparatus, and the expense of manufacturing the apparatus. To elevate the patient, prior art patient lifts use an overhead metal bar attached to an elevated lift arm. The metal bar is connected on each end to chains which in turn are connected to a chair or a sling supported by a stretcher frame in which the patient is positioned. The lift arm, and thus the patient, is raised and lowered by a hydraulic jack. The disadvantage of using the overhead means of the prior art is that access to the patient is limited.
The present apparatus makes use of a sheet of durable, flexible material to support and lift the patient instead of a rigid platform or a sling mounted to a rigid stretcher frame. The use of the sheet of flexible material instead of a rigid platform or sling mounted to a rigid stretcher frame as in the prior art allows the material to be placed on the patient's bed before the patient himself is placed there and to remain on the bed without interferring with patient access or comfort. This eliminates the need to reposition the patient when it is necessary to raise him off the bed and transport him. Furthermore, this advanced placement of the material reduces physical strain on the nurse or other person who would otherwise have to lift the patient onto another bed or stretcher to be transported. The present invention also minimizes patient discomfort by allowing the patient to be easily raised and moved from one portion of the bed to another without causing discomfort to the patient or physical strain on the nurse. In addition, the present invention utilizes structure for lifting the patient which increases access to the patient.